Trapped in Between
by Anime Obsessor Girl
Summary: Ryou has fallen for a new girl, Sarah. He likes her, she likes him. Trouble is, his counterpart Bakura also has a thing for her. She has to choose eventually, but who else is involved in the love triangle?
1. Sarah and Ryou, sittin in a tree!

Please note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters or places in it. I only own one girl, whom I call Sarah. This is dedicated to my little sister Sarah, who is totally in love with Yu-Gi-Oh! Also, in my dream world, the spirits are separated from their host's bodies. It makes it more fun and easier to write!! Please enjoy my writings.  
  
A man walked the long stone corridor in complete silence. His face was set and his eyes were cold and hard. It showed no sign of the true emotion he was feeling. All he could think was that he needed to get to the end of the hall. He increased his speed. There was something he wanted desperately, and it was just behind the door at the end of the hall. He could feel it. He broke into a run. His hand reached for the door and pushed it open—  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Yami yelled and sat upright in the bed. He was shaking and he had the sheets in a death grip. He gasped for breath as a cold sweat ran down his face. He shuddered and put his head in his hand, trying to remember what had terrified him so. Something about...a hallway, he thought.  
"Uhhnnn..." Movement behind him made him look around. Yugi sat up in his bed on the other side of the room, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Anything the matter? I heard you scream," he yawned.  
"Just the dream again. Didn't mean to wake you," Yami apologized.  
"The dream? About running down that hall?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "How long have you been having them now?"  
"I don't know...about two weeks I guess. It's nothing to worry about, really. They're just dreams," Yami reassured him. He wasn't so sure though. "What time is it?"  
Yugi looked at the clock. "Ten. We shouldn't have stayed up late last night...we're gonna miss our appointment with Joey and Tea."  
"But I had to see the end of that movie! What if Julia hadn't agreed to go on a date with Mason? I would never live with myself if I missed that!" Yami complained.  
Yugi just nodded, both fascinated and scared at his friend's sudden obsession with chick flicks. He hoped it was just a phase... "Well, let's dressed and go meet our friends."  
Within an hour, they were walking down the street toward a restaurant called The Jam (made famous by its loud, teenager-attracting music and strawberry jelly). They walked inside and saw Tea and Joey sitting at a table near the back with a girl they had never seen before. "Who is that?" Yugi asked.  
"No idea," Yami replied. He thought he had seen her before somewhere, but he couldn't quite remember.  
"Hey guys!" Tea said, waving them down. "What took you so long?"  
"Stayed up late. Couldn't wake up this morning," Yugi said, sitting down and laying his head down on the table sleepily.  
Joey looked totally drained. He had black rings under his eyes and his mouth was hanging open. "What's wrong with you?" Yami asked.  
"Huh? Oh, I didn't sleep well either," he said. He took a big sip of his drink, then poured a little on his face, waking him up a bit.  
Yami looked from Tea to the new girl then arched his eyebrow at Tea.  
"Oh, right!" she said. "This is Sarah. She just moved here. She was at school on Friday, remember?"  
Ah, Yami thought. That's why she looks familiar. I remember seeing her eating all alone at lunch...poor girl.  
"I'm glad Tea came up and talked to me this morning. I was being kinda rejected at school for some reason," Sarah said. She had long blonde hair to the middle of her back with long, wavy bangs that parted right above her left eye and green-blue eyes...kinda teal-ish.  
"This is Yami, and that's Yugi," Tea said, first pointing at Yami and then patting Yugi on the shoulder to wake him up. He jumped and accidentally whacked his head on a waitress that was passing by. She dropped her tray full of chocolate milkshakes onto a boy that was walking near her.  
"Oh gosh, I'm sorry!" Yugi said over and over, grabbing a pile of napkins and cleaning up the floor around the boy's feet. He looked up and saw who it was. "Ryou! I'm really sorry!!!"  
The white-haired boy was hopping up and down screaming "COLD COLD COLD!!!!!" as the milkshake dripped down his shirt. He took a few napkins that Yugi handed him and tried his best to wipe away the brown stains.  
Tea and Yami laughed, while Joey was on the verge of sleep again. His head was bobbing up and down every few seconds. Sarah covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.  
Once they had most of the stuff cleaned up, they brought up and extra chair and Ryou sat down with them. "That was the coldest milkshake I have ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with," he said flatly. "So, what are you guys doing here?"  
"We were going to plan Tristan's surprise party, but a certain idiot can't keep himself awake," Tea said, and kicked Joey under the table. He jumped and shouted, "I'm here, stop playing those tapes!!!" He blinked and noticed where he was and slowly sat back down.  
Ryou's eyes shifted to the girl sitting next to him. "Aren't you that girl that came into our class yesterday?" he asked her.  
"Yes. I remember you now. You sit right behind me, right?" Ryou nodded happily. "My name is Sarah. Yours is...?"  
"Ryou. I'm a good friend of Yugi and the gang," he said, his voice a bit higher than usual.  
"The 'gang'? When did we become the 'gang'?!" Tea asked, being fake- mad.  
"So, when did you move here? And where did you move from?" Ryou asked Sarah, propping his elbow on the table and putting his head in his hand.  
"About two weeks ago. My family moved here from America. It was murder learning all the things about Japan..."  
Tea's eye twitched in real anger this time. She did not like being ignored. And especially by Ryou! He was always polite and friendly to her, and yet here these two sat, blabbering on as if she didn't even exist.  
Yugi noticed Tea fuming and staring at Ryou. "What's up?" he asked.  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all," she said through clenched teeth.  
"Well, I think Sarah's found a new 'friend', huh Joey?" Yami said, elbowing Joey in the ribs. Joey snickered. "Never seen Ryou like this either. Normally, he just sits back and listens."  
"Yeah. Didn't know he could talk this much all at one time," Joey said tauntingly.  
Suddenly Tea got what they were talking about. Ryou's eye's were shining with joy, and even thought Sarah's back was to her, she was sure hers were as well. They really like each other, she thought. Well, I guess I'll excuse you from being rude this time, but only for the sake of the situation. She giggled and sighed. If only Yami would look at me that way...  
Tea turned red and shook her head violently. Yugi cocked his head to one side. What the heck is she doing? "You feeling alright, Tea?" he asked.  
"Uh, yeah," she said, stopping at once. "Now, let's get to planning that surprise birthday party! Ryou, Sarah, you want to help?"  
They looked over at the sound of their names. "What?"  
"Never mind," Tea giggled.  
  
A/N: DEATH TO YAOI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Bakura and Marik, neighborhood bullies!

Once again, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any such relations. Only little Sarah belongs to me. Please note there may be violence in this chapter.  
  
"Well, do you think the plan will work?" Joey asked as he and his five friends walked out of The Jam.  
"Totally! He'll love it! We'll just have to wait until he gets back from visiting his great-grandmother in the country," Yugi said, quite pleased with their little scheme.  
Tea slipped a little closer to Yami. She was just reaching to "accidentally" brush against his hand when she was interrupted by an outburst of giggles. Yami looked around to see who it was and found Tea lurking very close to him. He self-consciously scooted away and spotted the gigglers. (is that a word?!)  
Ryou was holding the door open as Sarah walked through and they walked alongside each other laughing. "Yes, I saw that episode too. I love it when Drew teases Ryan!" Ryou was saying.  
"Well now, don't they look positively giddy?" Yami smirked. Joey and Yugi elapsed into a fit of giggles as well.  
"What exactly is so funny?" Ryou demanded, far from the happy boy he was a second ago.  
The boys shut up and walked along the sidewalk stiffly. Tea and Sarah shrugged and followed, Ryou tailing them.  
"Well, if it isn't my pathetic other self," came an annoying voice. The crowd looked ahead of them and saw Bakura walking towards them, one hand on his hip, the other throwing a leather jacket over his shoulder. Marik was walking closely behind him, sporting the same I'm-better-than-you- are air.  
Ryou went pale. Why now?!?! he thought miserably. Not in front of Sarah!  
"Bakura," Yami greeted coldly, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"Pharaoh," Bakura sniffed back. "I see you're still hanging out with the dogs," he said, glaring at Joey.  
"You take that back, you white porcupine!!!" Joey screeched and lunged at him. Yugi and Tea held him back by his arms.  
"Why don't you just buzz off, Bakura. You cause nothing but trouble," Yugi said.  
"I can't help it," Bakura said, putting a hand to his forehead dramatically. "Trouble just seems to follow me wherever I go!" Marik snickered beside him.  
Ryou grabbed Sarah's arm and whispered, "Let's go. You don't want anything to do with these guys." He tried to push past them, but Bakura stepped in front of him and propped his hand on the wall, blocking Ryou. "Hold on a minute. Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friend?" Bakura asked in a high voice. He gave Ryou a look that said Utter Embarrassment Awaits You.  
"Leave me alone, Bakura." Ryou slapped his arm away and trudged forward, Sarah dragging along behind him.  
"Hey, wait a minute! You're being very rude!" Marik called, grabbing Sarah's free arm. "You won't even introduce us to your cute little friend!" He gave Sarah a wink. She began to blush and pull away from him.  
"Let her go, Marik," Ryou commanded calmly. He wasn't going to be made a fool of this time. Not in front of Sarah.  
"You're being nothing but a bully!" Tea said, putting her hands on her hips and getting up in Marik's face.  
"Him? A bully? Why Tea, why would you ever think that?" Bakura said, putting on his annoyingly fake sweet, high voice again. He walked up behind Ryou and kicked his leg, causing his shorter mirror image to fall flat on his face and clutch his leg. Bakura laughed and threw his jacket in Ryou's face. "You always were a weakling." He turned to Marik, who still had Sarah's arm.  
She was looking quite terrified. She tried to reach down to help Ryou, but Marik kept a tight grip on her. The others, however, ran to his side.  
"You ok?!" Joey asked. Bakura nodded and gritted his teeth. Joey stood up and punched Bakura in the face, sending him sprawling to the ground.  
Marik lept forward at this, unknowingly releasing Sarah's arm. He jabbed Joey in the stomach with his fist and kicked his knees. Yami ran forward and elbowed Marik in the shoulder, only to be elbowed in the back by Bakura, who had gotten to his feet.  
Yugi tried to defend his friend, but Bakura simply grabbed his shoulders and shoved him to the ground. (poor Yugi...he's so short!)  
Sarah screamed at this point and quickly grabbed Tea's purse and smacked Bakura across the back of the head as hard as she could. He let out a yell of pain and grabbed his head. "YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!" he roared.  
Yami jumped in front of Sarah just in time to receive a powerful blow to the head and fell to the ground and didn't get back up. Tea screeched and ran to him.  
Joey and Ryou got up and grabbed Yami's hands and feet and took off down the street. Tea and Sarah ran after them, casting horrified glances behind them as they sprinted.  
  
Yami awoke, feeling woosey, feeling very cold around his head. He opened his eyes and found there was a bag of ice on his face. "What in the name of Charles Dickens happened?!" he asked.  
Tea looked like she had a boulder lifted off her back. "Bakura hit you over the head, and you hit the ground pretty hard, and passed out. Dirty little scumbag..." she whispered.  
Yami saw Joey sitting in an armchair, wincing as Tea wrapped bandages around his ribs. He saw Ryou lying on the sofa, Sarah carefully icing his already bandaged leg. "Does he...always do things like this to you?" she asked apprehensively.  
Ryou nodded. "Sometimes. Mostly he just calls me names and embarrasses me in front of large crowds of people." Sarah gave him a sad, apologetic look and leaned over and gave him a hug.  
Yami heard the toilet flush and Yugi walked into the room. "Oh, glad you're ok. I was getting pretty worried," he said.  
"What happened to you?" he asked.  
"I got a bruise where my shoulder hit the sidewalk. I escaped without much damage," he said, plopping down on a stool.  
"This has got to stop!" Joey yelled, slamming his fist on the armrest. "Ever since Bakura and Marik got to be good friends, they've been acting like they ruled the entire world!"  
"Which is technically what they want to do," Tea reminded him.  
Sarah looked politely lost. "I feel kind of responsible for what happened. They were only using me to get on your nerves, Ryou. I'm sorry."  
"No! It's not your fault at all! I'm just glad you didn't get hurt." Ryou shot Yami a grateful glance and sat back on the sofa. They all eventually lapsed into silence and Ryou, Joey, Yugi, and Yami took a long nap. The girls went upstairs into Tea's room and chatted for a while, then drifted off to sleep themselves.  
  
A/N: In case anyone was wondering or noticed, the show Sarah and Ryou were talking about was "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" I LOVE that show!!! It's so hilarious! 


	3. Bakura and Marik challenge Yami!

I'm back. Once again I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I only own little Sarah and Mrs. Brenda. I have no idea what their teacher's name really is, or anything about their school really, except what their uniforms look like. So, I made it up! Oh, and please excuse the characters if they're a bit OOC...Have fun!  
  
Two days later was Monday, and the 'gang' was all crowded around Ryou and Sarah's desks chatting about Tristan's party. "When is he supposed to get back?" Yugi asked.  
"Wednesday, at about three in the afternoon," Tea said. "That only gives us two hours to get him to the Game Shop from the airport. I hope that'll be enough."  
"Sure it will. Just tell him there'll be food there and he'll go running!" Joey teased. They all laughed and quickly looked up as the door opened. Mrs. Brenda, the history teacher, walked in and commanded the students to return to their seats. Yugi, Tea, and Joey retreated to the back, and Yami moved to his desk beside the window. He loved his seat, because he could daydream out the window whenever he got bored. There was only one drawback...  
"Oww!" he exclaimed as a paper airplane hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Bakura waving happily at him. Grr...I hate sitting in front of him! he thought angrily.  
Bakura leaned back in his seat and propped his feet on his desk. Mrs. Brenda rolled her eyes. She gave up trying to discipline him long ago. He gave Marik a look and Marik turned around to face Yami, who sat behind him. He was sandwiched between his enemies. "How's your head doing today? Feeling any better?" he asked sweetly, smiling slyly.  
"I feel perfect. Perfect enough to punch your lights out at least," Yami replied roughly.  
"That sounds like a threat, Pharaoh," Bakura said from behind him. "Don't go getting yourself into anything you can't get out of."  
Yami whipped around angrily. "I can take you any day, tomb robber! You just name the time and place!"  
Bakura smirked. His plan was working. "Today, after school, right outside the elementary playground. Let's see if you can stand on your own two feet." Bakura heard a disapproving sigh. He looked to the seat beside him and saw Sarah shaking her head.  
"You shouldn't mess with them anymore, Yami," she said. "They're nothing but jerks, trying to get on your nerves."  
"I'm trying to get them to stop!" he said defensively.  
"Getting your butt kicked is not going to make them stop bullying you!" she exclaimed.  
"Well, looks like your friend is rooting against you, Pharaoh!" Bakura said. "She doesn't even think you can beat us." He gave Sarah an evil grin and she sunk down into her seat, turning red.  
Yami made a fist and turned around to face the teacher. In a few minutes, another paper hit him in the head. He glared around at Bakura, but he just shrugged and pointed to Sarah. Yami opened the paper ball and read:  
  
I didn't mean it that way. I just don't want you to get hurt again. Please don't fight them today! Sarah  
  
He looked at her and shook his head stubbornly. He was going to anyway. She frowned and scribbled in her notebook furiously.  
"Would you four like to pay attention today?" Mrs. Brenda asked. "I don't like giving detentions to people their second day, but I will," she said, addressing Sarah. They all shut up and pretended to pay attention, but they were all thinking about this afternoon. So was Ryou, who had chosen not to join the conversation. He was trying to think of ways to distract Yami from fighting today.  
  
The bell rang at 2:30. To Yami, it sounded like a death clock. To Bakura and Marik, it was the sound of joy. They made their way to the playground and sat down against the wall.  
Ryou had told the others about what happened, and they were trying to stop Yami from going. "If I don't show up, they'll think I'm a coward!" he shouted.  
"You aren't being chicken, you're being smart by staying away!" Joey said.  
"There's no telling what will happen to you today, with both of them on you!" Tea said. "I will not let you do this!"  
"Me neither," said Yugi. "As your friend and other half, I have to object to you doing this!"  
"There's no way any of you can stop me," Yami said and walked off.  
Joey sighed and trotted after him. "I was afraid I'd havta do this!" He picked Yami up by the waist and slung him over his shoulder. "What the heck do you think you're doing?!?!" he shouted. Joey carried him, flailing his arms and legs, into the boys' bathroom and threw him in a stall, locking and jamming the door shut. "You know this one's been broken for ever. The door is stuck. I'll come get you out when Marik and Bakura leave."  
"YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE THIS SECOND JOEY WHEELER!!!!" Yami shouted at the top of his lungs, pounding on the door.  
"It'll keep you out of trouble!" Joey shouted back, running out of the bathroom. "I took care of him," he told the others when he got back. Yugi, Tea, Ryou, Sarah, and Joey herded over to where Bakura and Marik were sitting.  
"Well, where is he?" Bakura asked, standing up.  
"He's not coming," Yugi said.  
"He doesn't have to prove anything to you," Tea said angrily.  
"So, the little bug bailed," Marik said, standing up too. "Knew he wouldn't last."  
"He did not run away!" Ryou yelled. "Joey locked him up to keep him from getting hurt."  
"So, he needs his friends to keep him out of trouble?" Marik taunted.  
"Well, who cares anyway," Bakura said, pretending to sound bored. "We'll take a substitution." His eyes scanned the pathetic-looking group and came to rest on Sarah, who was clutching her books to her chest furiously.  
"Oh no you don't!" Ryou shouted and jumped in front of her.  
Bakura smirked. "Well isn't that sweet? Protecting your girlfriend are we?" He and Marik laughed loudly, making Ryou turn a furious shade of crimson.  
"You shut up!" he commanded.  
"Come on guys," Yugi said quickly. "Let's get out of here. We've got a party to prepare for!" They turned and walked away, Ryou glaring knives at Bakura.  
Bakura looked after them, disappointed. He was looking forward to beating the crap out of the pharaoh. He looked at Ryou, grabbing Sarah's arm protectively. He was beginning to see what his pathetic other self saw in her. Her hair was blowing gently in the wind, and the sun was reflecting off her eyes like the sunset reflected off the ocean. He stared at her for a minute then leaned over to Marik. "They said something about a party, didn't they?"  
Marik nodded. "Whadaya say we crash it?" 


	4. Sarah goes missing! Who's to blame?

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I get tired of doing disclaimers, but I don't wanna get sued, so I do them. Deal with it. Now, on with it already! ==  
  
"I'm real sorry about that, Sarah," Ryou said. "I won't let them get to you."  
Sarah shook her head. "It's ok. You saw how I took Bakura out with that handbag!" She struck a pose and winked. They laughed.  
"But right now, we have to get everything ready for Tristan's party!" Tea said, balancing on a ladder and hanging streamers from the ceiling of the Game Shop. "By the way, thanks a lot for letting us use the shop for our party, Mr. Moto!"  
Yugi's grandpa nodded. "It's ok! I just can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees the place all decorated up!"  
"Yeah, this place needs some color!" Yugi said.  
"Are you saying my shop looks boring?" Mr. Moto rounded on him.  
"Ehh...no, of course not, Grandpa!" he reassured him, giggling nervously.  
They all suddenly heard a noise and looked around at Joey. He was throwing insults at the balloons and streamers, who wouldn't stay taped to the ceiling. Suddenly, he dropped the tape on his toe and he screamed, bobbing up and down. Doing this, he tripped and fell off the ladder. They all gasped and closed their eyes as the thud echoed throughout the shop. "CRAAAAAAAAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. "THAT HURT!!!!!!"  
"Oh Joey, are you alright?!" Tea asked and they all ran to him.  
"Do I look like I'm alright, woman?!" he asked, clutching his head. Suddenly, he opened his eyes really wide and screamed, "I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!!!"  
"What is it?" Yugi asked.  
"Yami's still locked in the bathroom at school!" Joey yelled.  
"WHAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Yami backed up to the back of the stall and ran forward once again. He crashed into the door with a grunt, but it still didn't move. "Darn it! I've been in here for over an hour!" he grumbled. "I bet they forgot about me..." He got up off the floor and ran against the door one more time, then seeing it had no effect, sat down on the floor again with his head in his palm. "If they just would have let me get them! I could have beaten him up on the spot, but NOOOOOOOOO, they had to lock me in a BATHROOM!" he yelled, his voice echoing in the empty room.  
"Yami, is that you?"  
"Joey?"  
"Yeah. Sorry for leavin you in here so long. We kinda—"  
"Forgot about me?"  
The door opened with a loud crack and Joey appeared in the doorway, a pitiful look on his face. He laughed nervously and put his hand behind his head. "Yeah, I guess we did. Sorry, but Bakura was being a real jerk! We got so mad, we just stormed off without thinking!"  
Ryou appeared beside him, along with Yugi. "We're sorry. But at least we got some of the party stuff done!" Yugi said hopefully.  
"Hummmf," was all Yami said. He got up and walked out of the bathroom and saw Tea standing outside. "I couldn't come in," she said. "You forgive us?" she asked with pleading eyes.  
Yami smiled at her and his friends. "Let's go finish setting up. We only have one more day to finish!" They walked out of the school and down the street and they passed by an alleyway. They saw some guys lying on the ground in it. "Whoa, what happened?" Joey asked.  
"Those punks Bakura and Marik jumped us and got all our cash," one said. "They also asked where a Mr. Moto's game shop was. Said something about meeting some people there."  
"Oh no!" Tea screamed and clapped her hands over her mouth. "Mr. Moto and Sarah are still there hanging signs!"  
"Sarah!!" Ryou yelled and ran off down the street. The rest took off after him, leaving the beat-up boys with confused thoughts and faces.  
They arrived at the shop and looked at the scene in terror. All the decorations they had worked so hard on were in ruins on the floor, and some tables were overturned. "Grandpa!! Sarah!!" Yugi called. "I don't see or hear anyone!"  
"Let's look upstairs!" Yami said. They ran up to the second floor of the shop, where Yami, Yugi, and Mr. Moto lived. They finally found him huddled in a corner, holding a wet rag to his eyes, which was black.  
"Grandpa!! What happened?" Yugi yelled.  
"It was those two again," he said. "Those two you keep talking about, Marik and Bakura. They came in and asked where you all were and I said I didn't know. They said thought I was lying and that they didn't like liars, and thy...attacked me. I came too, but the place was trashed and I couldn't find your friend Sarah anywhere. I looked and looked around the building, but she's gone!"  
Ryou cringed. She shouldn't have stayed behind...should have come with us... Suddenly he remembered what Bakura had said. "We'll take a substitution..." Then he had looked at Sarah! "You guys remember what he said about a substitution earlier when Yami didn't show?!" he asked.  
Joey said, "Yeah, you're right! I bet that's why he got her! We have to find them before she gets in some serious trouble!"  
"Let's go!" Yami and Yugi said. They ran down stairs, apologizing to Mr. Moto for leaving so quickly as they went. "We'll come back and take care of you as soon as we find her and make sure she's ok!" Tea called to him. They all went outside and split up, searching different parts of the streets.  
  
Sarah had a piece of cloth stuffed in her mouth and a rope around her hands. Bakura had her slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She kept kicking him in the stomach, but he only tightened his grip on her. Marik was walking behind them, smirking up at her. Jerks, she kept thinking. She would have said a lot more to them if not for the cloth in her mouth. She couldn't see where they were taking her, but it didn't look the least bit familiar. That's what I get for being new here, she thought hopelessly.  
"We're here," Bakura said. He dropped her on the hard cement and Marik came in behind him, sliding a block over the opening. They were in a part of town far away from the school and shop. It was known as 'the slums,' because no one ever went there except to hide or plan trouble. In other words, it was Marik and Bakura's favorite place to be. In fact, they came here so often, they had a little campsite set up. All around Sarah there were blankets and old chairs, where they often sat to think and talk. There was even a small cooler in a corner that they restocked every week. She would have found it very crafty if she had not been so scared and angry.  
"Now, remind me why we brought her here," Marik said, sitting in one of the chairs.  
"Just stirring up dust with the dweebs," Bakura said casually, sitting in the other. "They'll get all stressed out trying to find her, and then he'll have to fight me in order to get her back." He smiled at his plan.  
"Holding me for ransom? That's so lame!" Sarah had managed to get the cloth out of her mouth. She was prepared to talk until their ears bled. She could be annoying if she wanted to.  
"Aw, who asked you?" Bakura said. "You just sit there and be quiet."  
As if. "I don't think so. I want to know why you and Yami hate each other so much, and why you're so eager to fight him."  
Bakura looked at her with annoyance. "You don't want to know. You really don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"Nope."  
"Uh-huh!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!"  
"NO! Now shut up!!" he said, standing up and preparing to hit her. She shrank back and closed her eyes. Once again he noticed things about her that he liked. She looks so cute when she's helpless, he thought, smirking. He sat back down and arched an eyebrow at Marik.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I think I know how to pass the time while we wait for our little group of heroes to show up."  
Sarah looked up at him with fear in her eyes. 


End file.
